


Where In The World Is (Fluff the FPC)

by cjr09



Series: gotta go fast (lyth dash tasks) [1]
Category: Realm of Lyth
Genre: IT BEGINS, and just a quick thing i did for the first dash task, anyway this is mostly a test of lyth writin in ao3, ao3 saves me!!!, expect a lot of this, i hate das writing code it just absolutely crunches everything so, i really lvoe the dash tasks by the way!! theyre soooo good, im very excited to play in this world more and expand on the FPCs, listen im going to create a fic archive for literally every arpg i write for, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: The sun is shining, the weather is perfect, and a world of possibility stretches out before him.It's a good day to start an adventure, Fluff thinks.





	Where In The World Is (Fluff the FPC)

The collection of flower pots in the shade beneath the swaying palm-trees had always been Fluff’s favorite spot for a nap.

The sun shines brightly overhead; a few clouds drift lazily across the sky in a reflection of Fluff’s mood, relaxed as the wind pushed them gently onward. The shadows of the foliage wave in Fluff’s face, and eventually the transition of sunlight to shade rouses Fluff from his napping.

Well. At least he hadn’t been hit by a coconut this time.

He drags himself to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he surveys his surroundings. The ocean sparkles like a sea of jewels, an ever-shifting mosaic broken only by bright dots of other Lyth playing in the gentle waves. The steady drum of the waves is the backbone to the dull roar of the crowds on the beach; a low din of a thousand happy conversations all at once, the song that Ghaskorania was so well known for. The place without conflict; the laid-back utopia of Lyth, where any and all Lythian species were welcome to stay and rest their heads.

The cloud apparitions that make up his form slowly start to move faster, matching the pace of the clouds in the sky now that Fluff’s aware enough to move with the weather. He grins widely at the heavens, reaching out to grab onto the weather he’s known for, the power that surges through his core and chargers.

Fluff hums to the beat of the waves on the shore, the rhythm of Noqra, the energy of nature. He stands with a giggle, almost losing his balance as his clouds swirl beneath him to keep him afloat.

He waves cheerfully at a passing group of tourists, mimicking the trees that frame the beach, line the roads all the way to the center of the capital. His grin becomes a full-on smile: it’ll be a good day.

Fluff starts up one of the roads to the capital, thinking about nothing in particular; what to eat next, how many people he’d talk to today, whether he’d meet anyone new to the isle or maybe meet up with more of the locals, whether he’d pick up a shift delivering mail if there was an opening at the office today.

Fluff stops at the top of the road, looking over his shoulder and over the sparkling ocean, studying the curve of the horizon. He hesitates, working through a thousand half-formed thoughts before he turns his back to the ocean and towards the familiar outskirt resorts of Noqra.

Fluff had met Lyths from all corners of the world, from all walks of life—he’d heard stories of every continent, tales of adventure in every desert and forest and ocean. He’d met the people the places had created, imagined what the peaks and canyons and trails looked like.

Maybe he’d go see them for himself, someday.

The outskirts of Noqra were _home,_ no doubt, warm and familiar like a well-worn blanket; the weather matched Fluff’s apparitions more often than not, and he thrived here, loved it here. Loved talking to others and hearing their stories, sharing his own and showing people the place he’d called home for so long, now.

Fluff looks back out over the ocean, where the Ghaskorian Channel meets the Viasang sea, coastal waters mixing with colder, deeper currents into an unexplored blue mass. Had anyone seen the creatures that lived there? Was there treasure sunk at the bottom, just waiting to be found? Sunken ships, lost maps? Fluff’s cloud apparitions move faster and faster, into a whirlwind that mirrored his thoughts, a flurry of ideas and half-formed plans. There was nothing _stopping_ him from exploring the world, seeing these places he’s heard of in so many tales.

Ghaskorania was home, but Fluff’s always been most comfortable on his feet.

There was a whole world out there to explore, just across the ocean. Fluff breaks into a run, darting through the markets and weaving around tourists and between carts, already making a mental list of things to take with him, how much he could fit in his pot to carry all around the world with him, what was essential to pack and what he’d have to leave behind.

An adventure all his own, all across the world?

He was going to have _so much fun._

**Author's Note:**

> owo
> 
> prologue of sorts to the series i wanna write for the fpcs!!! otherwise known as a bunch of idiots get yeeted across the world
> 
> this dash task was the 8/19 "Where In The World" task! it was really fun honestly i had to think a whole lot bout this one
> 
> idk if it really matters but world count on this one was 726 words! and i earn 10 whole loonoles for setting fluff off to get just absolutely dunked by the entire world. rip fluff
> 
> tori ur really bout to regret letting me into your world
> 
> uhhhh i'll probs make a series for all the dash tasks but they wont have any particular order! I'll probs use them to nail down characterizations and motivations, or maybe as asides to the main travelling series you'll hopefully be seeing soon for the FPCs!


End file.
